Cheatercheater best friend eater: ONE SHOT!
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: One shot about Fabian cheating on Nina. Nina gets revenge and it's pretty sweet. Sorta a song fic? I don't know. Read and review please! :3


**Okay, here's a quick little one shot I'm writing while I'm thinking of ideas for a sequel to my story, A Fresh Start. I got inspiration from my boyfriend cheating with my best friend 0.o Review and tell me what you think! Thanks(:**

**Disclaimer- I obviously don't own HoA, so there's no point in writing this…**

**Nina's POV**

I am heartbroken. Everything I thought I knew is wrong. I thought me and Joy were best friends- Big lie. I thought Fabian loved me- Bigger lie. I thought Joy and Fabian had no feelings for each other- Biggest, most untrue, hurtful, most explosive lie ever told. For the past two days, I have done nothing but listen to sad NeverShoutNever songs and become best friends with a carton of Ben and Jerry's half baked ice cream. It all started when I walked into mine and Joy's room…

_*Flashback*_

_I walked into my room and saw Joy crying on her bed. I rushed to her and gave her a hug._

"_What's wrong?" I said as I stroked her hair. She began to cry even harder. She calmed down a little and took a deep breath. She sat up and stared at me. Then she began crying again and handed me a little, white stick. I looked down and it was a pregnancy test. And there was a bright pink positive sign. I stared at it for a moment in disbelief. Joy was pregnant!_

"_Oh my god, Joy! Do you know who the father is?" I asked the question softly and pulled her into another hug. She began to wail and the crying just got worse. I sat with her for 5 minutes and she finally calmed down enough to speak._

"_Were best friends, right?" She asked and I nodded. "I can tell you anything and you would never judge me or get mad, right?"_

"_Joy, you can tell me anything. Who is the father?" I asked and looked at her tear streaked face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_Fabian." _

_*End Flashback*_

Joy and Fabian had ruined my life. I had wrote Fabian a letter telling him that I couldn't believe he was cheating on me and that we were over. Since Joy told me and I blew up at her, she's been staying with Fabian in his room. The room that **I** was supposed to be in. **ME** not her. But Fabian decided to break our trust and he didn't love me enough not to cheat. Amber had taken Joy's side of the room, but she left me alone to mope around. I pulled out my guitar and tried playing a new song I had wrote about Fabian. Just as I began to sing the chorus, Amber ran into the room and stood in the middle of the room listening. I stopped playing and looked at her.

"Can I help you, Amber?" I asked annoyed. A small smile crept onto her face.

"No… But I can help you. How would you feel about making yourself look amazing to the whole house AND getting revenge on Fabian and Joy at the same time?" She asked excited. This made me smile.

"I'm listening." I said and leaned forward in my bed to listen.

After two hours of Amber doing my hair and make up and making me try on about 25 outfits, it was finally time. I grabbed my guitar and went downstairs with Amber. Everyone was on the couches talking and hanging out. I noticed Fabian's arm around Joy, but ignored it. They were liars and deserve each other. Amber clapped twice and everyone turned to look at us.

"So, I promised you guys that Nina is an amazing singer and is really, really good at guitar, right?" Amber said and everyone nodded. "Well, I convinced her to play a song she wrote for us. Listen to the words Fabian, I find them _very _ironic." She said and then motioned for me to start playing. I took a deep breath and began to play.

_**Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater By: Nevershoutnever (This song is one of my favorites- especially since my boyfriend did this to me this week- and you should listen to it. It's amazing.)**_

" Yeah you sure broke my hurt last week,

when you said you had slept with her.

I know you called, I got them all. La da da da da da

Boy you better love what you got, before you go and give it away

But don't say I don't know you

Cause oh, I know all about your type

You're the type of guy that texts all day and talks all night.

And oh, I know that your feeling sad.

I don't feel bad, because even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,

you still slept with my bestfriend.

Yeah you sure got a lot of nerve, to say that this was all my fault.

I know you called, I got them all. La da da da da da

Boy you better love what you got, before you go and give it away.

But don't say that I don't know you.

Cause Oh, I know all about your type.

Your the type of guy that texts all day and talks all night.

And Oh, I know you are feeling sad,

But I don't feel bad, cause after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,

you still slept with my bestfriend.

So I sing rain, rain go away, come again another day,

when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay.

And every single day you make your way into my sheets,

The hours move to minutes, the days turn to weeks.

And I know your so cool, but I must be a fool,

for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart,

And every single time you make your way into my sheets,

the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.

Rain, rain go away, come again another day,

when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay.

And every time you make your way into my sheets,

the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.

And I know your so cool, but I must be a fool,

for taking you in and letting you win control of my heart,

and every single time you make your way into my sheets,

the hours move to minutes, the days turn into weeks.

Oh, and I know all about your type.

You're the type of guy that texts all day and talks all night,

And oh, I know that you are feeling sad,

But I don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,

you still slept with my bestfriend."

I stopped singing and put my guitar down taking deep breaths. Everyone was cheering besides Fabian and Joy, whose faces were red with rage and staring daggers at me.

"Oh, and Joy? The song might have been about Fabian cheating, but your still the slutty friend who did it with him." I said and they both sat there stunned and angry that I just did that. I received high fives from everyone and then walked casually past them to set the table. One word can describe my revenge… Win.

**God, I wish I could do this. Tell me what you think! Review(: **

**Oh, and check out that song Nina sang!**


End file.
